Taken
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Kakashi wakes up in a bed that is not his. He's been kidnapped! But not all is as it seems, and this may not be the desperate situation it seems. Rated M for Yaoi, M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Taken**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For gay romance/sex)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: I did this as a request for a friend of mine. It came out better than I hoped. I was expecting something… I dunno… bad, I guess. Well, reviews are much loved, flames will be used for sacrifices. I'll take Naruto requests, but I only do Akatsuki pairings. **

Kakashi woke up groggy. Unusual for a shinobi of his caliber. He couldn't quite shake it. He opened both eyes slowly, blinking even more slowly. He was warm, faintly exhausted, and his right wrist ached. He attempted to lift said aching limb only to have it jerked back. He felt the cold circlet of handcuffs restraining him. Handcuffs? He tried to sit up but his lower back ached and his arms trembled when he tried to push himself up. His left hand came up to touch his face. His mask was missing. Well, at least his left hand could move. He took a moment to take stock. His right hand was bound, left was free. He was lying on his right side. He was covered in a light sheet only up to his waist. He felt naked. Kakashi's entire body tightened when a warm arm wrapped around his waist and a hot, lithe body pressed itself to his back. What was going on?

He waited a few panicked heartbeats. Listening. He thought he could detect a soft hissing sound. Nonsense, it was only his… what was that? There was a soft weight against his thigh. It shifted. A snake. There was a snake slithering across his thigh. It was too dark to see what color the reptile was, but deep down, Kakashi knew he didn't need to see what color it was to know _whose_ it was. Orochimaru.

_Orochimaru._ the thought of the man, the heat of the body behind him, the snake that had just escaped the bed, and the persistent ache in his wrist and lower back spurred his next action. With a faint whimper, he jerked free of the arm around his wrist and rolled out of the bed. With a grunt, he hit the floor, jerking his right arm hard. The bed was fairly high so the fall had been considerable. Even so, he could only kneel at the bedside before his arm was jerked back by the cuffs. "Kakashi?" a soft voice breathed his name. he attempted to scramble backwards but his hand was firmly restrained. His back twinged and he whimpered almost imperceptibly. Long, thin fingers settled comfortingly on his aching wrist. The fingers were warm, soothing. "Kakashi, did you fall?" a harsh laugh clawed it's way out of his throat. "fall!?" Kakashi laughed, nearly hysterical, "fall!? you bastard!" the fingers on his wrist slid up his arm. "please, don't be angry." the world must have been ending. Orochimaru. _orochi-fucking-maru was asking him not to be angry?_ Kakashi probably went insane in that moment. He slouched forward, knocking his head against the sideboard.

Those warm fingers had reached his shoulder and were now caressing the junction of neck and shoulder. "stop it." Kakashi whispered, tugging at his bond. "you liked it enough last night." Kakashi flinched at that. "what have I done?" he asked himself. He looked up at the pale face staring down at him. "what did you do to me." it stopped being a question about halfway through. Orochimaru sighed and turned back to his side of the bed. He stood and wrapped a white silk robe around himself. He went around the bed to the collapsed Kakashi. He pulled a small key from the pocket of his robe and unlocked the handcuff that kept Kakashi to the bed. The leaf ninja considered bolting, but a throb of pain through his back stopped him. The raven haired man slipped a black silk robe over Kakashi's naked body before cuffing his hands in front of him. Orochimaru leaned in, pressing his body against Kakashi's and rubbing his temple against the leaf nin's cheek. Kakashi shuddered and took a stumbling step back. Orochimaru caught his arm as he almost fell flat on his ass. His legs were stiff and tingling, he couldn't feel his feet. Walking was difficult. Orochimaru helped him to sit back on the bed. He knelt in front of Kakashi, looking up into his down turned face. "are you hungry?" he asked. Kakashi could only stare at him, both disgusted and utterly confused. "what the hell happened?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the question put to him. Orochimaru only smiled that cruel, sadistic smile.

"you don't remember?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking."

Kakashi could feel his confidence building, unfortunately, it was quickly felled by the raven's next words.

"I saw you in the village. You were wounded. And, as they say, I just couldn't help myself."

Well, _that _was pretty spirit crushing. Naked, weaponless, weak, wounded, uh… _naked_, and held prisoner by Orochimaru was pretty spirit crushing too. Kakashi wanted to put his elbows on his knees and cradle his head, but Orochimaru was kneeling in that general area and he was in no hurry to come into such close contact.

"are you hungry?"

"quit asking me that." Orochimaru frowned for the first time. "I can hear your stomach growling." Kakashi looked away, considering his options. It wouldn't do to simply starve himself. He needed to escape. Somehow. And he couldn't do that weak. He tried to look weak and innocent. Well, weak, anyway. It was easier. "alright. Im hungry." Orochimaru smiled his disturbed grin. "come now, pet, we'll get you something to eat." he took Kakashi by the handcuffs and pulled him up. Kakashi flinched at the name. he stood and followed the madman out.

Kakashi had been cuffed to a low table and left to watch Orochimaru prepare him a small breakfast. He ate everything, but without much enthusiasm. Orochimaru watched him intently. Finally, he just dropped his utensil. Kakashi bowed his head and sighed. "what do you want, Orochimaru." he asked tiredly, "what have you done? what do you want? Why me?" "you make it seem so complicated." Orochimaru said, amused, "you are beautiful, and so I want you. I took you from the village that I might have you. You are mine now, but I have not _had _you in that sense of the word. That will come later."

Kakashi was silent, processing the information he'd been given. He sighed again before closing his eyes and slouching forward. He was suddenly very tired. A thin hand cupped his face. "if you are finished, pet, we should go back to the room." Kakashi didn't raise his head, only nodded slightly. Orochimaru took the cuff's metal chain and tugged the leaf nin up.

Orochimaru pushed his pet back onto the bed. He urged the man to his side of the bed before lying down beside him and wrapping his arms around him. Kakashi stilled a shudder as the madman pressed his body close and nuzzled his throat. "I cant wait to _have_ you pet," Orochimaru whispered. His voice was soft, husky. He pressed his open mouth to Kakashi's throat. "please," Kakashi whimpered, "please don't." "don't fight it." Orochimaru whispered, ghosting warm breath across his shoulder, "just enjoy it."

"no, please, no."

**A/N: alright, move on to chapter two to find out what happens next! Trust me, you wanna know. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Taken**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For gay romance/sex)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 2. This is an Orochimaru/Kakashi pairing, yaoi of course. Lemon ensues! Well, reviews are much loved, flames will be used for sacrifices. I'll take Naruto requests, but I only do Akatsuki pairings. **

The soft clinking of the handcuff chain. Kakashi's ragged, frightened breathing. Orochimaru's whispered promises. He slipped his hand into Kakashi's silken robe. The leaf nin arched his back as the raven haired man scissored a tight nipple between two fingers. "please!" Kakashi near screamed, "stop!" Orochimaru loosed his tight grip slightly. The silver haired nin was gasping and trembling. "what's wrong, Kakashi?" Orochimaru asked. Kakashi gasped softly. "o-Orochimaru, you're…. I can't… oh gods." Orochimaru propped himself up, leaning over his trembling prisoner. Kakashi looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes. "you need to relax." Orochimaru whispered, leaning down to ghost kisses across his jaw. "relax? How can I-" Kakashi was cut off by Orochimaru claiming his mouth. His thin, soft lips were gentle. Kakashi shivered. This was so _wrong_. So fucking wrong. And he _liked _it. He trembled, confused.

Orochimaru pulled away from the kiss, frowning. "we need to make this easier for you." he murmured. He took Kakashi's cuffs and pulled his arms over his head, binding his hands to the headboard. Orochimaru stood from the bed and left the room.

He returned minutes later with a wine glass half full of a red liquid. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Kakashi's hips. He cupped the leaf nin's face gently and tipped his chin up. "drink this." he murmured, offering up the glass to Kakashi's lips. The silver haired ninja looked apprehensive, but Orochimaru tipped the glass forward. As the liquid touched his mouth, it spread along the seam of his lips, staining his mouth. He tried not to drink it, but it steadily steeped into his mouth. It tasted… it tasted amazing. It tasted dark, rich, something sweet and tempting. Before he could stop himself, he was accepting mouthfuls of the crimson liquor. It warmed him from the inside, he could feel his face grow hot with blush. In moments, he had finished the glass and found himself looking up at Orochimaru with dazed eyes. The heat of the drink spread through his body, making his skin tingle with hypersensitivity. Orochimaru set the wine glass aside and leaned down, one hand on either side of Kakashi. "maybe that will make you a little more… receptive." he whispered, nuzzling his throat. Kakashi's next breath was ragged. Orochimaru's silken hair trailing across his chest tingled him. "much better." the raven murmured, beginning a trail of kisses down Kakashi's chest. Kakashi shivered, tugging at his bindings. His keeper pushed his silk robe open and continued his trail downward. He ran a gentle hand along his length, wrapping his fingers around his swelling organ. Kakashi gave a guttural groan. "so much better." Orochimaru sighed, reaching his destination and pressing his cheek to Kakashi's swollen length. He pulled back and Kakashi arched his spine as Orochimaru took him to the base in one plunge.

Kakashi was confused. Utterly. His body was burning and Orochimaru was feeding the fire. He shouldn't have been aroused by this man, this evil man, burying his face in his crotch. But he was. And it felt so good. He was slowly loosing his grip on his normally iron self control. As Orochimaru suckled and stroked him, he lost sight of his disgust, his inhibitions, and his desire to escape.

Orochimaru pulled off of Kakashi just moments before the leaf nin lost it. He let go of him completely, only straddling him, watching. "how did that feel, Kakashi?" he asked, leaning in to kiss the disgruntled nin. "it-it felt good." he murmured, falling back onto the pillows, surprised by his own lack of embarrassment. "and what do you want now?" the raven crooned. Kakashi looked up at him with hungry, mismatched eyes. "I want…" his own desire startled him. "more. I want… I want you." Orochimaru smiled and captured his mouth for a moment, one hand sliding down Kakashi's body.

Orochimaru allowed the aroused nin to touch him. And Kakashi was enjoying it a lot too much. He ran his flat palm down his keeper's well defined chest, enjoying the smooth warmth. Kakashi stared up at Orochimaru with sultry eyes as he slipped the knot of his silk robe free and slid it down his back. He looked away only to watch the robe slide down and create a pool of liquid onyx around his hips. "mmm." he groaned and leaned up. Orochimaru grinned and leaned in. in an instant, Orochimaru's tongue was snaking into Kakashi's mouth.(no pun intended) Kakashi wrapped his hand around the raven's cock and began pumping him as his mouth was ravaged. He was already breathless when Orochimaru slipped a finger past his lips. "suck." Orochimaru ordered as he lowered his own mouth to Kakashi's cock. Kakashi lapped eagerly at the fingers presented to him. He ran his tongue along each long, pale digit and dipped it into the well between them. He groaned around the fingers when Orochimaru began mimicking his actions on his dick. "ah-Orochimaru-" he stutter/groaned, "mmm- please, m-more. I want- ah! I want you inside me." Orochimaru smiled around the organ in his mouth and slipped his slick fingers from Kakashi's mouth. Gently, he pushed a single finger into the writhing nin.

Kakashi arched his back, the once throbbing pain completely forgotten, as he was breached. Orochimaru's long fingers wasted no time in finding his prostate and teasing him incessantly. He trembled and writhed, completely unaware of another finger joining the first. He didn't notice as he was scissored and stretched. In minutes, he whimpered as those pleasuring fingers left him. Orochimaru silenced him with a deep kiss. He settled himself between Kakashi's thighs, kissing him deeply as he pressed the head of his own swollen cock to his lover's twitching entrance.

There could be nothing equal to this. Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he moaned wantonly into Orochimaru's mouth as he was penetrated. The raven smiled gently, a shiver flicking through his frame. Kakashi didn't close his eyes until Orochimaru was fully sheathed in his body. "ah- oh gods." he panted. He was so deep… it was just… perfect. Kakashi shifted his hips gently, urging his lover to move. With a shiver, Orochimaru pulled back. Sliding his length out until only his head remained inside before thrusting in, hard and fast. He screamed. Simply screamed. The sensation of being _fucked_. And he couldn't do anything else. He wrapped his legs around Orochimaru's waist and held on for dear life as his prostate was pounded and his cock pulled roughly. He didn't know how long they moved in this rhythm. Didn't know when he started seeing stars. Didn't know anything as his vision turned black and he came harder than he ever had in his entire life.

Kakashi fell back onto the pillows. Orochimaru collapsed gracefully onto his chest. "mmm. Much better than even I expected." the raven murmured. Strangely, that only made Kakashi more sensitive to the kisses being feathered along his collar. He wrapped his arms around his recent lover and sighed. "we cant sleep just yet." Orochimaru said, pushing a few damp strands of hair from his pet's face. He slipped free of Kakashi's embrace and left the room

Something was wrong. But Kakashi couldn't figure out what it was. He was pleasantly exhausted, sore in the best way, and relaxed to the point of being limp. Something about escape… escaping what? This heaven? No way. Must have been something else. Something… ah, he's returned.

Orochimaru had returned with the same wine glass, half full again with a crimson drink.

Oh, good, he had that… well, whatever that was.

The raven sat on the edge of the bed and leaned the glass against Kakashi's lips. The silver haired nin parted his lips just enough to let the drink trickle into his mouth. He savored the flavor of this new drink and shivered at the warmth it filled him with. When he finished the glass, Orochimaru set it on the bedside table before crawling back into bed with a soft cloth in hand. He cleaned the both of them up before wrapping himself around his lover. "did you enjoy that, pet?" he asked in a whisper. Kakashi nuzzled close and nodded sleepily. "very much." he sighed, falling steadily asleep. Very faintly, he heard Orochimaru say, "you could share this with me. You could stay with me." maybe it was the scarlet wine, but it didn't seem like such a bad idea at the moment.

**A/N: well I hope that wasn't too bad. Anyway, I might continue this. I'd really like to know if you'd be interested in reading more, if so, I'll keep writing, if not *shrug* I wont. Plain and simple. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Taken**

**Chapter: 3**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For gay romance/sex and swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did.**

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 3. This is an Orochimaru/Kakashi pairing, yaoi of course. More sex in this one. Just letting you know. Well… it's not sex exactly. Kakashi comes to terms with his predicament.**

Kakashi woke up warm again. There was still some early morning confusion, but he knew where he was. He was, at the moment, cuddled against his lover's lithe body. And the lover in question? Orochimaru of the Sound. The man Kakashi had been bent on knifing for years now. The man who had blown his mind last night. There was a small part of Kakashi's mind that still screamed for him to throw himself from the bed and make a quick escape. That part was currently being smothered by the part that was perfectly content to lie here with the madman and find out if he had any plans for their first morning after.

He was soon rewarded by his lover stirring. A soft sigh and a string of kisses pressed to his hair. "how did you sleep, pet?" Orochimaru asked. There was that name again. He shouldn't be okay with this, or any, man calling him that. Something about that was just- ah, more of those delicious kisses. "I slept so well. Deeper than I've slept in a long time." he found himself saying. "that's good, pet, maybe you will like it here after all." well, he hadn't slept that well in a very, _very _long time. It was nice to wake up and actually feel rested. The raven stretched in a strikingly feline way and looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. "perhaps a bath is in order?" he said, brushing his fingers through Kakashi's hair, "and then, I've got a surprise for you." Yay. A surprise.

Orochimaru helped Kakashi to stand. The silver haired nin leaned against him as they moved to the bath, he was limping slightly. They had slept naked so there was no need to strip. The raven helped Kakashi sit on the low bench beside the large tub. Kakashi flinched a little, but he managed. Orochimaru set the water warm and settled down at the leaf nin's feet to wait for the tub to fill. He leaned against his lower legs and rested his temple against Kakashi's knees. Kakashi watched his expression as he ran his fingers through his lover's silken hair. Orochimaru made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr and leaned into the gentle hand. They sat that way a while. Kakashi stroking Orochimaru's hair and the raven nuzzling his hand. The tub grew full and Orochimaru leaned over to shut it off. He stood and pulled Kakashi up. He helped his sore lover into the steaming tub before stepping in himself.

Kakashi had never had the pleasure of taking a long bath with another person. And now, he rather wish he hadn't waited so long. The water steamed around him, faintly scalding but pleasant. His new lover settled behind him, pulling him back against his chest. He turned slightly to cuddle himself tight to the smooth body pressed against him. Long fingers trailed down his arm. A dark blush crept up his throat as Orochimaru tilted his head up and began kissing down his neck. "y-you said you had a surprise for me?" Kakashi stuttered, trying to distract him. To no avail. "that I did." the raven murmured against his throat, his tongue sliding out to flick over his pulse, "that will be later, but now that you mention it, im a little hungry for you."

The water lapped the edges of the bath as Orochimaru shifted Kakashi on his lap. He turned his lover to straddle his hips and kissed his mouth gently. He ran a gentle hand down Kakashi's bare face. "you're so beautiful. I'll never understand why you hid behind that mask." he murmured softly, his breath ghosting over the leaf nin's neck. Kakashi only whimpered softly. His hands rose from the warmth of the water to settle on his lover's shoulders. Orochimaru slid a hand down the other's back, cupping his ass and pressing a single finger to his entrance. Kakashi gasped roughly and arched, shifting his hips forward and away from the probing digit. "hush," the raven crooned, "you're still sore, understandably. We wont do that again just yet. We'll just have to improvise." there was an edge of relief tugging at his disappointment. "wha-what do you mean?" he gasped, looking up into his lover's smirking face. Orochimaru only smiled and slid a hand down Kakashi's taut belly and wrapped his fingers around his quickly hardening organ.

Kakashi's body tightened, his fingers digging deep into Orochimaru's flesh. He gave a breathy gasp as he was pumped. Once. Twice. "ah, stay, pet. We don't want you loosing it too soon." came the whispered words. Moments later, Kakashi was a startled by the sensation of his keeper's large cock pressed against his own thickness. He whimpered. "hush," Orochimaru whispered, "you'll enjoy this."

He pumped his hand around the width of their joined cocks and Kakashi tried vainly to keep his hips from pumping. He pushed against his hand and held tight to his shoulders. "ah- I never expected you to fall so easily to my seduction. Not that im complaining." Orochimaru murmured, looking up into Kakashi's pleasure torn face. The silver haired nin didn't seem to hear him, he panted and mewled like a kitten. Orochimaru ran his fingers through that airy hair and pulled his mouth down to capture his plump lips.

Why couldn't he keep control himself? He normally had perfect control. How was this man unraveling him with a few simple touches? That smooth mouth latched tight against his. That hard organ pressed firmly against his. Even as his proper sense came back to him, he couldn't help the arousal swelling in his belly. Couldn't help opening wide for the warm tongue probing his lips. His eyes screwed shut and he cried into Orochimaru's open mouth as he came hard.

Kakashi slumped forward against Orochimaru and panted like a dog. Orochimaru was breathing slowly but deeply against him. He took a soft, soapy cloth and rubbed it across Kakashi's shoulders and neck. Very gently, he cleaned them both and shifted a limp Kakashi in his arms. He helped the weak nin from the bath and propped him up to dry him off. Orochimaru dressed him in loose grey cotton pants and led him back to the bedroom.

Orochimaru propped Kakashi up in bed and leaned in to kiss him gently. "now," he murmured, "for your surprise." he left the room, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

Kakashi was getting a bit of a headache. He could feel the edge of the pain pressing against his brain stem. The only other time he could remember coming harder was the night before. And he hadn't even been sure if he had wanted that. He must have, if his orgasm was any indication. Now, he couldn't remember _ever_ having come harder than that. What the hell was he doing here? Why was Orochimaru keeping him? Was this man really keeping him for a fuck toy? A small voice in the back of his mind asked why that was such a bad idea. He ignored it. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned. Oh gods. What was going to happen when/if the village found out? They couldn't exactly send a rescue team. But, if no one knew where he was, he could be listed as MIA and he would simply fade from memory. That was okay, except he would be trapped with Orochimaru. The voice spoke up again about how that wasn't so bad. Shut up, voice. Any way he turned it, it wasn't good. Shut up, voice! Gods. He was hungry, confused, and still a little blissed out. The door opened quietly and he was snapped out of his reprieve.

Orochimaru came back with something interesting on a tray. Lots of red things. Another glass of red wine, a glass of white, and a small pile of toast, half covered in what appeared to be strawberry jam and the other only buttered. "breakfast." he said with a smile. Kakashi considered declining, but his stomach rumbled. If he was trapped here for all eternity, it wouldn't do to starve himself. The raven set the tray on his lap and sat down beside the leaf nin. He picked up the glass of white wine and took a sip before offering the glass of red to Kakashi. His headache was growing and he was starting to feel a little desperate to be rid of it. He took the glass and stared into it for a few moments. Orochimaru watched him, sipping his own glass quietly. He finally opened his mouth, surprised at how dry it was. "it's drugged, isn't it." it wasn't a question. Orochimaru only watched him. "if I drink this, my headache will go away, but my hunger wont die until I eat. If I drink this, I'll still be hungry when I finish eating. I'll be hungry for you." he said quietly, swirling the drink in the beautiful glass. No response. Kakashi looked up. "they're never going to find me, are they?" he asked, "they wont look for very long in the first place, but they'll never have an inkling where I am." Orochimaru nodded solemnly. Kakashi looked deep into the crimson drink. "can-can I eat something first?" he asked shakily, "I- I don't think I'm ready to drink it just yet." Orochimaru nodded and picked up a piece of strawberry jam covered toast and bit a corner off.

They sat together for a while, eating their toast and listening to silence. Orochimaru offered Kakashi his glass of white and Kakashi took it, taking the moment to enjoy the cool crispness of it. As they finished off, Kakashi leaned into Orochimaru experimentally, wondering how his body would react to his keeper without the encouragement of drugs. There raven wrapped his arms around the silver haired nin and held him close. "have you accepted it?" he asked softly. Kakashi was silent a moment before nodding. "yes." he breathed, "I understand my place. I understand what you want from me. I just… I cant do it without the wine. Not yet." Orochimaru nodded and pressed his cheek to Kakashi's hair. "eventually," he said, reaching for the glass, "you will not need the wine to make you complacent." Kakashi shivered at the certain, honest way he said it. He took the bulb of the glass into his cupped hands and stared at it. "I know." he whispered, raising the glass to his lips, "and that's what scares me."

**A/N: well I hope that wasn't too bad. I kinda wanted to clear up the wine a little, but **_**I**_** don't even know what it is, my inner Orochimaru wont tell me. Well, I would like to take this moment to thank Googledi, BloodyRoses, and AprilRyanMyFriend for their loving reviews, which I hold close to my metaphorical heart whenever I doubt my latest sick idea. Any yeah, April, you did tell me, but isn't my self doubt by most endearing quality? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Taken**

**Chapter: 4**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For gay romance/sex and some swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 4. This is an Orochimaru/Kakashi pairing, yaoi of course. Even more sex in this one. Just letting you know. Ah well, we're throwing Kabuto into the mix. Kakashi knows now that he's not the one in control, but can he handle loosing a little more? **

He lifted one hand to examine it, trying to focus on the scars and calluses, not the image of his hand gripping Orochimaru's hair. With that in mind, he rolled defiantly onto his right arm and struggled to stand. It was harder than he remembered. Once up, he steadied himself on the bedside table. Step one - complete. Step two- to the door. Kakashi eased his way along the wall, fighting back the surge of docility that temped his every move. He was shaking terribly by the time he reached the door. He opened the door slowly, unable to feel apprehension because of the pull in the back of his mind.

Maybe the wine had an unspoken attraction to the bedroom. Or an equally unknown hatred of the outside hall. The pull seemed to intensify. It was a struggle to keep his head up, much less move his legs. But he persevered, moving several meters down the hall. He stopped, trying hard not to simply collapse. What was he thinking? Where was he going? He should just go back to bed and wait for his keeper- shut up, voice. You're on drugs, remember? Im the one trying to escape, so shut up and sit down. He took a slow, deep breath. He could do this. A few more graceless feet and he heard a voice behind him that shivered him. "well hello, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked up at a silver haired man, slightly shorter than himself, wearing bottle bottom glasses. Kakashi's vision wavered, but the sharingan an wouldn't activate to aid him. He closed his damaged eye and stared, unansweringly up. "you must be Orochimaru's new pet." the man murmured, reaching up to touch Kakashi's face. He strangled a whimper. The man's hand was slender, his fingers delicate and soft. The touch felt like an electric shock. Kakashi was only just barely controlling the wine's effect. And that little shock broke the dam he'd made in his mind. He collapsed forward, hands scrambling to catch hold of the man as he fell. They crashed to the floor, the strange man catching the falling nin for the most part. As they lay there a moment, gathering their wits, Kakashi struggled to maintain his presence of mind, even if his body was a lost cause. "well now," the man said with a chuckle, "im glad to meet you too, but I haven't even told you my name." he shifted Kakashi into sitting on the floor, rather than his lap. "im Yakushi Kabuto, I work for Orochimaru." he said pushing a strand of Kakashi's hair back to check for injuries.

"you aren't hurt?"

Kakashi shook his head slightly. The best he could manage. Kabuto looked at him hard for a moment. "you're Hatake Kakashi." he said after a moment. Kakashi didn't answer. Mostly because his head felt very heavy right now. Kabuto seemed to understand. "he's drugged you." he murmured, "you're probably feeling unbearably weak, lead limbed, out of control of your body, right?" Kakashi jerked his head up. He knew? "yeah," Kabuto grinned, "I concocted that wine for him. Im glad he's putting it to good use." he ghosted a thumb across Kakashi's lips. "it's really one of my best concoctions. It enhances the natural submissiveness, and increases the sex drive without really changing the drinker. You must have been a natural bottom for it to have effected you so strongly." Kakashi's mind was still a little slow, but he collected the information for further use. His body on the other hand, kept pace with Kabuto's subtle advances, nuzzling his palm and parting his lips. "you're aching, aren't you?" Kabuto asked, leaning forward to cup Kakashi's face in both hands, "the Master left you right after you drank, didn't he? You must be aching for a little… affection." he whispered the last word, breathing gently across Kakashi's lips. Kakashi shivered, and gave an affirmative whimper.

"please." the word was scratchy and hoarse.

Kabuto leaned in and captured Kakashi's mouth gently. The leaf nin gasped breathily and leaned into strange man. Was he going insane? He barely knew this man. He was Orochimaru's second in command, was that so bad? _Orochimaru's second in command. Are you insane! That makes it horrible!_ and yet, his body was growing warm and he opened for the man. He reached up to tangle his hands in the man's hair.

Kabuto pulled away after a minute or so. "now now," he pulled away gently, easing Kakashi back and running a hand through his hair, "naughty boy, I can only offer you a little relief. It's the Master's job to make your aching go away." he leaned in and nipped at Kakashi's lower lip. "come on, let's get you to the Master." the smaller man helped Kakashi to stand and wrapped an arm around him, leading him down the hall.

Orochimaru was leaning over a table, examining a scroll. Kabuto pushed the door open with his knee. "Lord, I've got a surprise for you." he said. Maybe this drug was addling his mind, but Kakashi though he could detect a trace of adoration in the way he said 'lord'. Orochimaru turned with an irritated expression that brightened when he saw Kakashi. "ah, Kabuto, not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you bring my pet?" he asked, turning his simmering gaze on Kabuto. The smaller man looked away quickly, his eyes flickering up to glance at his Master. "I found him walking down the hall. He drank the wine and you didn't satisfy his hunger before you left. He's needing it now." a small part of Kakashi screamed, 'no I don't!' but he had to admit, there was a heat building in his belly. And that barely controlled heat in his recent lover's eyes made him feel weak. But in a way he had come to find extremely enjoyable. Orochimaru moved closer, with all the grace of the serpents he was identified with. He tipped Kakashi's face up with one finger and pulled his bottom lip into a pout with his thumb. "you bit him?" he asked, his tone amused. Kabuto looked away, his face coloring lightly. "he was getting desperate, I only wanted to calm him." he muttered. Orochimaru looked down at him, cupping his subordinate's face. "I mean no irritation, you plumped his lips deliciously." Orochimaru chuckled, massaging Kakashi's lip with his thumb. He turned to blushing Kabuto and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Kakashi watched Orochimaru kiss Kabuto with a growing warmth in his stomach. His lover was an obviously dominant personality, turning his subordinate's face up to kiss him deeply and invade his mouth. Kakashi whimpered as Kabuto leaned up and wrapped his arms around Orochimaru. When Orochimaru pulled away, he smirked at Kakashi. "perhaps we should take this back to the bedroom." Kabuto's delicate features colored in a dark blush. "y-yes, Master." he stuttered. Orochimaru gestured to Kakashi and Kabuto stepped up to take Kakashi's hand. He pulled a weak Kakashi against him and tugged. "please," he breathed against Kakashi's ear, "you arent the only one who needs this." needs this? It dawned on Kakashi. Kabuto was probably in love with Orochimaru, if those longing gazes he set his Master's way were anything to go on. He nodded and allowed Kabuto to lead him back to the bedroom.

Orochimaru locked the door behind them. Kakashi folded his arms in front of himself, feeling the drug wash through his body with every beat of his heart. Orochimaru looked at him for a moment before pulling Kabuto's back against his chest. He leaned down to his ear and whispered, loud enough for Kakashi to hear, "kiss him, Kabuto, I think we both know how much you enjoyed it." the subordinate turned to Kakashi with a dazed expression. He leaned up into the prisoner and kissed him gently. Kakashi was responding, opening for Kabuto's searching tongue. As he closed his eyes, he caught sight of Orochimaru watching the two of them make out with a smirk. It made him blush, realizing how the pair must look. Kabuto's soft hands were tugging gently at the silver hair at back of Kakashi's head, making the leaf nin shiver. He slipped his arms around Kabuto and the lieutenant sighed into his mouth. "now now," Orochimaru touched Kabuto's shoulder to urge him back, "don't be greedy, Kabuto, let me have some of this delicacy." he stepped aside and Orochimaru pushed Kakashi back and onto the bed. He captured Kakashi in a devouring kiss. He pulled back and took in Kakashi's disheveled aperance and blush spattered face. "Kabuto," he murmured after a moment, "in the side table drawer, there is a pair of handcuff." Kabuto did as he was told, joining the pair on the bed, handcuffs in hand. Kakashi watched the two . And he felt…

arousal? This was… different. When the drug aroused him, it was fast, the heat consumed his body and he was helpless to it's tide. This arousal was slow, building from a smouldering heat in his belly. Kabuto was lying beside him, one hand rubbing his nipple gently, his mouth nipping and licking busily at his throat. Kakashi leaned up and Orochimaru obliged him with a kiss. The raven ravaged his mouth and he moaned openly into his partner's open mouth as Kabuto's hand slid down to rub his clothed erection. Ororichimaru pulled away from their kiss and pushed Kabuto's hand from kakahi's arousal, taking control of it himself. Kabuto turned to stroking himself while suckling Kakashi's throat and kissing his ear. The raven leaned down his lips brushing the sensitive shell of Kakashi's ear as he whispered, "I want you to fuck him, Kakashi. Until he screams. And while you're doing that, I will take you. Hard and mercilessly. If either of you can walk properly tomorrow, I will be supprised." Kakashi shivered violently. He wasn't sure if that was a request, a promise, or a threat. But it had his cock fully aroused in seconds. "I see you arent opposed to the idea." of course not. But… "oro," Kakashi murmured, "ah! Ive never… oha! Ive never done…mmm… that before." Orochimaru bit down on Kakashi's ear lobe gently. "theres a first time for everything." he murmured, "show him you're going to dominate him, Kakashi, push him onto his back." pushing away any thought that said something contrary to what Orochimaru told him, he sat up, leaving Kabuto lying on the bed. He turned over, pushing Kabuto onto his back and straddling his legs. Looking down at Kabuto, who looked up at him with a dazed expression, he felt something well up inside his arousal. Dominance. Something he'd been denied this entire time. And know, it was his turn.


	5. Chapter 5 Final Chapter

**Title: Taken**

**Chapter: 5**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For gay romance/sex and some swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 5. The last in this series. This is an Orochimaru/Kakashi pairing, yaoi of course. Even **_**more **_**sex in this one. I really didn't think I would do this, but my inner Orochimaru, Kakashi, and Kabuto were urging me on. I have no deep belief in this chapter, so if you have any feedback, good or bad, please let me know. And if it totally blows, I might just rewrite the whole blasted thing. Many Thanks, Aeon**

Kabuto wasn't really sure what the hell had caused Kakashi to shove him onto his back and ravage his mouth like this, but he wasn't about to complain. Kakashi pulled his white shirt over his head and tugged his pants off hard, Kabuto had no opportunity to defy him. The leaf pinned the boy's hands above his head with one hand and settled himself between his thighs. Kakashi took the handcuffs Orochimaru offered and clicked one metal braclet around Kabuto's blushing wrist and looped the chain around a headboard post before shakling his remaning hand. He sat up to examine his haniwork. Kabuto tugged at his bonds and leaned up, begging for a kiss. kakashi leaned in to kiss his prisoner roughly, his free hand fisting his erection. Kabuto moaned loudly and Kakashi did little more than swallow his sounds for several moments.

Kakashi knew exactly what to do. If his time with Orochimaru had taught him nothing else, it was how to prepare a lover. His raven haired lover handed his a small bottle. The contents were smooth and slippery. Kakashi dipped two fingers into the jar and wriggled them, smearing his fingers in the gel. Kabuto looked up at him and groaned breathily. "yes." he sighed, spreading his legs a little wider. Kakashi looked down at him before leaning over the boy, propping himself up with one arm as his free hand pressed a finger to the boy's entrance. He leaned down into Kabuto's face and grinned wickedly. He whispered, "you've dreamed about this, havent you?" as he pushed a single finger into him. Kabuto made a noise like a whimper and a groan combined. "only it was your Master's hand inside you." the leaf nin continued. Kabuto gave himself over to panting and moaning, his eyes flickering between Kakashi and his Master. "wasn't it?" Kakashi demaned forcefully, dipping a second finger into the writhing man. "y-yes!" Kabuto cried. "good boy." Orochimaru murmured, leaning over Kakashi's bare shoulder, kissing his neck gently. Kakashi was too engrossed in Kabuto's pleasured expression to notice his keeper's movement. He continued to pepare Kabuto, scissoring two fingers and gently forcing the third. He didn't noticed Orochimaru until he pressed his own erection to Kabuto's trembling passage. As Kakashi pushed himself into Kabuto's shaking body, Orochimaru settled behind Kakashi. The leaf nin took the boy and Orochimaru draped himself across Kakashi's back. "good boy." he whispered as he thrust forward.

Kakashi's body jerked violently. His hips were forced to Kabuto's thighs roughly and he jerked into the boy's body. Orochimaru rolled his hips lightly and Kakashi groaned, draped over Kabuto. It _hurt._ so fucking bad. And yet, Kabuto wrapped his legs around Kakashi's hips and whimpered, needy. The lieutenant's body gripped the leaf nin tightly, giving Kakashi no other option but to rock his hips, thrusting the boy slowly. In doing so, he forced his keeper's length deeper into his own body. Effectively striking that soft spot inside him that produced so much pleasure. Kakashi groaned, torn between the pleasure of fucking and being fucked. He shuddered and began a tortured rhythm. Thrusting into Kabuto's burning heat and rocking back onto Orochimaru's hardness. Orochimaru kissed his back and shoulders, whispering sweet nothings and soft obscenities. Kabuto was panting and moaning, his eyes misty as he bucked against kakashi. Torn so sharply between two great pleasures, Kakashi came after mere minutes. His spine arched and Orochimaru held his hips firm, forcing him to the hilt into Kabuto, where he spilled his essence. The silver haired Sound nin arched, pulling violently at his restrainst, bruising his wrists as he came. When Kakashi collapsed against him, he smeared the ribbons of cum between them. Orochimaru chuckled darkly for a moment, shoving deep into Kakashi, jolting the nin forward with a grunt as he came.

The men lay limply in the huge bed. Orochimaru pushed back a strand of Kakashi's hair to examine his expression. "you enjoyed it." he said with a smirk. Apparently, Orochimaru never asked questions he believed he knew the answer to. Kakashi found a smile spreading across his face. "yes." he was genuinely pleased, sated and sleepy. Kabuto nuzzled the back of Kakashi's neck, wrapping his arms around the nin's chest. Kakashi leaned in and tucked himself against Orochimaru. "you bastard." he murmured, resting his hands on his keeper's chest, nestling close, "what have you done to me."

Kakashi woke slowly, easing into wakefulness. Orochimaru was asleep to his right, expressionless and calm. Kabuto was curled against his left, his mouth curved in a soft smile. The Leaf nin was careful in crawling from the bed. He didn't wake either of his bedmates and made it to the dresser across the room. A small pitcher of water was on the counter, beside a small empty glass. Kakashi poured himself a cup of water and sipped it slowly, enjoying the thirst slowly dying away. He heard a rustle from the bed behind him but didn't bother looking back. What's the worst they could do? He was wrestling with his disgust now, wondering what the hell he was doing and was in no mood for whatever whoever was getting up had to say. Kabuto limped gently up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. The boy rested his head on Kakashi's back and sighed quietly. "please, come back to bed." he said softly, his voice slightly scratchy. The harsh sound of Kabuto's voice softening Kakashi's indifference. Kakashi took another sip from the cup and set it on the dresser. "alright." he said, turning to hold the man he had taken the night before, "to bed." Kabuto leaned up and Kakashi obliged him with a kiss. Kabuto kissed lazily, his entire body still slightly limp. The boy pulled away and limped back to the bed Kakashi in tow. As they settled back down, Kakashi kissed Kabuto gently. "im sorry for hurting you." the boy looked up at him, eyes soft. "its okay, I needed it. Im sorry for letting you drink that pitcher." "w-what?" Kakashi asked, his mind fogged by what he had believed to be sleep. "its okay." Kabuto murmured, leaning up to kiss Kakashi's forehead, "it will only put you to sleep. don't fight it. Just rest. You deserve it." Kakashi locked his arms around Kabuto and held him tighter, wondering at how the boy cuddled close and sighed as they both drifted back to sleep.

Once Kakashi was out, Kabuto roused Orochimaru. The raven helped Kabuto from the bed and the pair dressed quickly and dressed the Leaf nin in some loose white clothes and bundled him away. The Copy Nin stayed unconscious durning the short, rainy journey to Konoha. At the main gate of the city Kabuto waited with the sleeping one while Orochimaru snuck into the village to attract the attention of a certain Shinobi. The raven returned in minutes, helping Kabuto carry Kakashi into the gateway. They left the unconscious Shinobi in the mud just outside the gate.

Umino Iruka had heard the faintest whisper white trying to open his stubborn front door. A whisper that spoke of Kakashi, damaged, unconscious, in pain. He shoved his keys into his pocket and ran toward the main gate. Something was horribly wrong.

Kakashi woke in the mud. He was wearing clothes that did not belong to him. His hands and face were streaked with mud, but he was wearing a cloth to cover his face. It wasn't his usual, mask/shirt, but it would do. Kakashi tried to pick himself up, but his arms were refusing to obey, letting him collapse back into the dirt. There was the sound of footsteps squelching toward him. He wanted to look up, but that was alittle beyond him. "Kakashi?" a soft voice asked. A hand pushed his wet hair away from his face. "hn, I thought so." the voice said, "c'mon, you need to get up, Kakashi, we need to get you inside." an arm threaded itself under his right arm and held his left side, tugging him up. He struggled to help them, not wanting to be nothing but deadweight. When he finnaly managed to stand, with the stranger's help, he struggled to lift his head and see his savior. Soft brown eyes met his gaze, accompanied by a warm smile. "Iruka-Sensei?" Kakashi managed to stutter. "yeah, um… I need you to try and walk, I don't think I can carry you all the way back to the village, even if it is only six meters." he said with a shy smile. Kakashi smiled under his mask and struggled to comply, grinning a little more when Iruka blushed as he leaned heavily on the teacher. The odd pair shuffled into the village and toward the hospital Kakashi asked slowly, "how did you know to come find me?" Iruka blushed again. "I don't know really. I had a… a feeling." he said, looking away. "you should definatly listen to any feeling concering me from now on." Kakashi said with a shaky laugh. Iruka smiled and hefted the Copy Nin's arm. "even the bad ones?" he asked jokingly. Kakashi tried to laugh again, the teacher was very good at distracting him from the mystery pain in his ribs. "even the bad ones of course." he said lightly.

They reached the hospital fairly quickly and Kakashi was wisked away by a small army of doctors and assistants. Iruka tried vainly to keep up, but wound up in the waiting room, watching the clock. They had arrived around Ten in the evening and it was nearing One in the morning when they let Iruka in to see Kakashi. The silver haired nin was sleeping and the teacher dragged a chair to the bedside and collapsed onto it, watching his friend sleep. Kakashi's eyes sqeezed shut in his sleep and he whimpered softly. Iruka reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently. "hush," he whispered against the back of his friend's hand, "let the nightmares go, Kakashi, let them go. I know you're seeing horrible things. Believe me. I know. But you have to let them go. You can do this. I'll help you. We can do this." Iruka found himself nuzzling the soft hand gripped between both of his. Kakashi's expression cleared and he squeezed Iruka's hand in response. Iruka smiled against his hand.

**Author's Note: So, how'd I do? I really need your feedback, I live on the stuff. And if I get an idea, I might make a sequiel. Kashi x Iruka. But I need to come up with something solid. Probably Kashi falling in love with Iruka and their pasts causing them trauma. So, anyway, let me know.**


End file.
